


International Wisdom

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: France (Country), Gen, Germany (Country), Hikago Team Drabble Fest Challenge, International Relations, One of My Favorites, The Netherlands (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya is slightly dubious of the wisdom of applying Go proverbs to, how you say, real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~When in doubt Tenuki~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts).



> For Ai, International go players!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waya is slightly dubious of the wisdom of applying Go proverbs to, how you say, real life.

Waya stares at the fountain as it sparkles beneath the street lights, feeling rather resigned to his life. Typical, he hopes to have a romantic weekend in France with his girlfriend (with bonus of reduced flight costs and getting to hang out a convention!) and instead finds himself surrounded by men, as usual; who are all Go obsessed, as usual; single once more – sadly as usual.

And although the French are considered experts on love, Waya's also quite determined to NOT listen to the advice of French Go players – since while their Japanese is so much better than his French, he’s pretty certain that the advice to “when in doubt – Tenuki, go play somewhere else” should not be applied to romance. Or at least not the way that they implied; with maintaining a wife, mistress and a girlfriend, to turn too for the different parts of their lives.

It’s interesting though that even here in France; Sai’s lingers on as one of the great mysteries of the Go community. It’s really amazing the way that simple username has attracted the attention of so many people; yet remained such an enigma. There’s only one person who Waya knows for certain knows the true story and they’re not talking.

He idly flips a coin into the fountain for luck, while wishing he could have been there when Hikaru met Sai, and find out why such an enigma would reveal himself to just one punk, and then turns to head back to his hotel. He needs to get a good night’s sleep before heading off to catch a plane to the next set of tournaments he was going to oversee.


	2. ~Beware of going back to patch up~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when thousands of miles away from Japan, Waya still can't get away from the mystery of Sai.

Waya’s in Holland now, attending the a set of matches that will determine a few more representatives for the European Go Championship Tournament. He is quite grateful for the fact that everyone speaks carefully good English (and even more grateful for the conversation classes he took back home), so he at least stands a chance with communication. Even with his nifty pocket translator – the speed that they spit out the peculiar sounds – well it’s faster than any business man he’s heard yapping on their mobile back home.

He loves the enthusiastic atmosphere though, although they are all amateurs, they talk excitedly about their favourite players – and the strongest players they’ve ever gone up against - and even here Sai turns up as an elderly man reminisces about the first time he came up against a real professional online.

Waya awkwardly wonders if he should correct the man – as far as he and anyone else is aware Sai never earned any money for playing – but then he remembers that Sai also beat the Touya’s dad, back when he was the Meijin and considered the strongest Japanese Go player alive, and decides he’ll leave it at that.

Close enough right? Besides he preferred to think of Sai as a pro too, before it sank in that; Sai just could not be found in this world except in traces he had left behind. There's no point in going back and forth on an issue that isn't likely to ever be definitively solved anyway.

Instead he smiles as he fishes out the kifu saved on his laptop, from his own very first game with Sai and talks about that instead, while he wishes he could have met Sai face to face.


	3. ~Answer Keima with Kosumi~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which country wins the contest, of most amount of drinking per person, America, Germany, Australia or Japan?
> 
>  
> 
> WINNER JAPAN.

Germany! The people are kind, but rather weird. They invited him to drink after the tournament, but now they keep telling him that he doesn’t have to keep up if he doesn’t want to. He's pretty sure their cracking short jokes at his expense too. Dammit, only Isumi is allowed to get away with that!

He’s not quite sure how to tell them, that he’s been drinking since he was twelve and figured out that the liquor store-guy didn’t care who put the coins in the vending machine outside and that he has a sales worthy tolerance after several weeks “training” with his friends Tokumoto and Michika-chan.

Possibly just as well, since he figures through the fact that he’s still winning at the head Go games (as the hasty whispers in the background next to the only guy with a pen and is recording to make sure of the winner, testify) will speak loudly enough for him.

 

(The, suspected short-joke, cracking has stopped for now at least.)


End file.
